<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On the outside by Motel7room9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446209">On the outside</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motel7room9/pseuds/Motel7room9'>Motel7room9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dorohedoro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:00:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motel7room9/pseuds/Motel7room9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"But even then, that lack of understanding has torn a hole in him. It kept growing and growing. Because in reality, en was surrounded by all these people, but he still, truly, felt alone."</p><p>Or me having a moment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chota/En (Dorohedoro)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On the outside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En was , believe it or not, a social butterfly. He built his power on contacts and allies. He was like a mushroom with any roots and connections, never stopping his growing. He had what he called a family, something he would never admit was so incredibly precious to him. But he would do anything to show that in other ways than words. Because while a concept of love is quite foreign to En, het somehow always expresses love in his own ways. But even then, that lack of understanding has torn a hole in him. It kept growing and growing. Because in reality, en was surrounded by all these people, but he still, truly, felt alone. He did not understand love, so he could not love himself. He always pushed everyone away and would hurt the ones that got too close.  He let couldn't let other people love him. Deep down he was scared of love, he was scared if vulnerability, of the weakness it may awaken. Yet he showed love to his family, what a curious man.</p><p> </p><p>Chota was more of a lone and beautiful flower. He understood love like no other, his heart held so much affection. So much joy. Yet he was plagued by the fact that he struggled to express it, to show how much he loves. How much he loves everything around him, how much he would do to protect it. He was truly a lonely flower, keeping his inner beauty to himself, unable to bloom. That is until he finally found, the one who he could show love, the love he hid behind all his ugly sides, that endless affection. He loved En. And he will love him no matter what. He can freely feel joy, he can freely express his emotions. Even if En might not be as happy about this. Deep inside he wants to feel loved, to feel truly important to someone. Not because of his power, but because of just being himself. He will never say it, not will Chota.</p><p>But they help each other, to truly love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Honestly I just wanted to make some content for my fav ship, ✌️😔 yeah we kinning and projecting so what. Anyway it's 12am. Also anyone who left nice comments under my works I love you I spent the whole day gushing to my friends Abt it.</p><p>Yes all my titles r now gon be based on some songs I think is fitting, listen to on the outside by oingo boingo Now</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>